


Access Denied

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City [6]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010cest, 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Bets & Wagers, Boypussy, Clothing Kink, Competition, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Ear Kink, Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Masturbation, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Intersex, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Neediness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Obedience, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pampering, Panties, Porn Watching, Punishment, Robot Sex, Robots, Spanking, Teasing, Tongues, Urination, Watching, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: Purl thinks that Zimelu can't last a week without sticking his dick inside him. Zimelu thinks he can.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/Red | Zimelu (No Straight Roads)
Series: Polycarbonate City [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Access Denied

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on so many fics it's not even funny. And then suddenly -REDACTED- gets my attention by being all like "haha Purlmelu orgasm denial go brrrrr"
> 
> INTENSE teasing/edging, orgasm denial, chastity, bets, 1010cest, piss, guys with vaginas, dirty talk, punishment, spanking, sappy shit.

“No impulse control? The fuck are you on about?” Zimelu said, giving Purl-hew an angry look. Purl was sitting across from him on the bed, just looking over his glasses at him.

“You have no impulse control. You always get what you want at the end of the day, Zimelu.” Purl explained, thinking back to all the times he would get overpowered so easily and just melt under his touch. “You might have let me dom you before, but it never seems to last long…” he pouted. Zimelu only scoffed.

“Is that really what this shit’s about?” Zimelu chuckled, turning around to look Purl dead in his eyes, for once not bothered by his stare. “How’s about this, babe… If I can prove to you that I can go a full _week_ without trying to fuck you, then you shut the fuck up about this, m’kay~?” he purred, loving the flush on Purl’s face as his cheeks glowed a bright cyan.

Zimelu felt his confidence falter a bit when Purl slid on up to him and whispered in his ear.

“Sure thing. But if you lose… You’re my slave for a week~” he husked. Zimelu gulped and nodded.

\---

Zimelu was regretting everything as Purl had gotten behind him and told him to keep his hands at his sides. Purl was pressing slow, sensual kisses all along his jaw, his neck, behind his ears, while his fingers were ghosting over his nipples.

He so badly wanted to turn around and pin Purl to the bed, fucking him senseless, but he kept his hands at his sides. His groin plates were straining to keep his dick inside, glowing a soft red as he willed them shut. If it slipped out, Purl would definitely tease that and make him lose his shit, after all, so he didn’t want him getting any ideas.

And then Purl-hew got an idea.

“W-Wait, babe I’m sorry-” Zimelu stuttered as he felt Purl interface with him and lock his plates up. “N-No fair…!” he whined.

“What’s the matter, angel?” Purl whispered in his ear, his breath making him shudder. “Not happy that I caught you like the _naughty boy_ you are? You should know that actions have consequences, my love…” he said, making Zimelu whine at all the pet names and dirty talk. “Consider this your punishment, and be a _good little boy_ and take it~”

Zimelu shivered as he grit his teeth. Purl went up and tweaked his nipples one last time, before he suddenly stood up.

“Whuh…” Zimelu stuttered as he realized what just happened. “P… Purl. P-Purl, you can’t be serious-” Zimelu started, before getting a finger to his lips. He’d bite anyone else, for sure…

“We’re done for today. You should be relieved!” Purl teased, gazing right into Zimelu’s eyes and making him whimper rather submissively. “This way, you won’t lose no matter what, because you can’t stick your dick in me. Be thankful…” he purred, before tilting his chin up and smirking at him, his gaze turned lustful. “Now thank me, boy… Thank your thoughtful lover~” he said, Zimelu shaking and breathing heavily.

“Th… _Th-Thank you, sir..._ ” he managed to moan out, before Purl took his hand out from under his chin.

Zimelu fell flat on his face as Purl chuckled above him. This was going to be such a fun week…

\---

Zimelu was distraught when he learned that his plates would be locked all day and all night.

“B-But I have to piss, Purl! A-And the fan meet is gonna be 4 hours long!” Zimelu whined, hating how meek he sounded. Purl just shrugged, smirking ever so slightly as Zimelu’s knees locked together.

“Tough luck, angel. More punishment.” he simply said, before grabbing onto his wrist and dragging him out to the booth they were to sit at. “Hope you can get comfy, sweetie~” he purred.

Zimelu was beating himself up mentally for ever bragging and getting himself roped into this.

\---

Whenever 1010 would go to any type of meet where they would sit down for long periods of time, they made sure that nobody could see under the tables they sat behind. They did so explicitly so that they could engage in all sorts of shenanigans without anyone knowing, to add to the thrill or the risk.

Zimelu’s legs were bouncing under the table as he squirmed and tried to rearrange how he sat, trying desperately to take the pressure off his bladder. He was quiet for once, Purl answering the questions as he said that Zimelu was worn out from earlier meets. He might’ve been cruel, but he wasn’t THAT cruel, after all.

Zimelu was left in a haze, his ears ringing and his mind buzzing static as the world around him faded away and he was just his bladder. Oil sloshing around, rubbing the inside raw as it stung. Every little movement agony as he ended up staring off into the distance. He was starting to feel his legs go numb as all his nerves seemed to concentrate in his bladder.

Hours passed. The fan meet went 6 hours instead of 4. When they got back home, Zimelu shuffled into the bedroom, Purl having told him not to use the restroom.

“So, angel… If you can wait 10 minutes without trying to grab your plates, you can finally relieve yourself.” Purl simply stated, watching Zimelu get more desperate as he grew determined to hold out. The minutes passed by slowly, and Zimelu finally couldn’t take it anymore, doing the thing that Purl told him not to.

“What a shame. Guess we’ll have to start over. And you only had a minute left!” Purl tutted, Zimelu cursing in frustration as he tried again.

Again and again, he failed. Purl ended up having to tie Zimelu’s hands behind his back as he instead made him keep his legs spread wide for him as he dribbled piss, trying his hardest to keep it inside his plates. Purl-hew made Zimelu apologize for how much he was dribbling and failing to follow the simplest of orders.

“I-I… I’m a…” Zimelu stammered, so embarrassed at what he’d have to say as the time kept on going down.

“Go on… You’re a what~?” Purl husked, having slid up behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“P-Please Purl… D-Don’t make me say it…” Zimelu whimpered, his pride pleading with him to not go through with it.

“I guess you want me to restart the timer-” Purl started, before Zimelu panicked, making him chuckle.

“N-No! No… I-I’ll say it…” Zimelu huffed, his legs shivering and shaking so hard as a drop of pee slipped from between his plates.

“Go ahead then…” Purl whispered right into his ear, making him jolt.

“O-Oh FUCK… _I-I’m a bad little boy… Who can’t keep h-his filthy… F-Filthy piss inside him, sir… I’m so sorry that I-I can’t behave myself, a-and not soil the sheets, s-sir!_ ” Zimelu whined. “O-Oh FUCK PLEASE SIR I-I _CAN’T_ TAKE THIS!!!” he suddenly begged, hysterical.

As he was left begging, the timer finally ran down.

“Calm down, boy, calm down… You finally made it. Now… Keep your legs nice and open for me~” Purl-hew said as he finally pressed down on his bladder.

Zimelu’s piss blasted out from his plates as his eyes filled with hearts and static. His tongue flopped out and drool shot from his mouth as he babbled mindlessly. His head was emptied out as he thrust his hips in the air, pissing hard.

“THANK YOU SIR THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOOOOOUUUUUU-” Zimelu cried, stray beeps and static overtaking him at times. Purl loved seeing Zimelu get reduced to such a mess, to such a needy little thing.

When Zimelu finally stopped pissing, he slumped back against Purl, drool slipping from his mouth as he panted hard. Purl-hew just stroked his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Good boy… You’re such a good boy for me~” he purred, loving how Zimelu whimpered and nuzzled into his touch. He had to admit, his willpower was something else, he was sure that he’d have broken by now!

Looks like he’d have to resort to more drastic measures~

\---

In the following days, Purl-hew had lots of fun with his new, obedient little sex toy. He’d wake Zimelu up by peppering soft kisses along the back of his neck, tracing his ear with his finger as he’d whimper and just have to lay there, taking it. He’d let Zimelu snuggle up next to him to alleviate some of his lust by just being close to him instead… Before nibbling his ear and bringing his lust right back up.

Purl would frequently call Zimelu to sit on his lap and let him just toy with him. While his groin plates were locked up tight, his nipples were easily accessible, and Purl would force Zimelu to expose them the second they stepped inside the house, so that he could relentlessly tease them. Tracing his fingers in tight circles, flicking the tips, tickling them as he ghosted over them.

He’d then force Zimelu to turn to him and let him use his mouth on his chest. Smooching his pecs, nuzzling into his chest, lapping at his nipples ever so slowly and gently as Zimelu would throw his head back and shiver as he grit his teeth so hard that he cracked a fang. Purl would always finish him off with two loving smooches to his nipples after he sucked on them, and would love seeing him out of breath and red in the face.

Zimelu knew not to beg, not to get too needy, or else Purl-hew would punish him with more sensual torment, teasing him to insanity. And if truth be told, Zimelu… Was actually looking forward to this now. Seeing Purl pat his lap and feeling him wrap his arms around his waist… He would look forward to having to just sit there obediently and let Purl pleasure him for however long he pleased. He was just glad that he was getting to feel his touch at all, as even though it was torturous, even though it was maddening… It was still his touch. And that at least helped him get through it all.

Of course, there were some things that Zimelu didn’t look forward to.

\---

Zimelu had his hands tied behind his back as he shivered at the wonderful sight in front of him. Purl-hew, his pussy out and flushed, dripping his lube onto Zimelu’s face. His blue raspberry scent was intense as drops landed just under his nose and on his mouth. He dared not lick them up, though.

“Open, and don’t lick.” Purl commanded. Zimelu sighed as he did just that. Purl hovered over his mouth, and Zimelu got ready.

Steaming, oily robot piss filled his mouth. Bitter and black, he obediently gulped it down, the taste flooding his mouth as he was throbbing inside his plates. Purl knew he loves to be used as a toilet, but not being able to lick at his soft labia or suck at his cute clit… Not being able to nibble on his cunt… He hated it. He wanted the tantalizing target in front of him so badly, but he dared not do anything unless Purl said to.

And suddenly, Purl finished pissing and spread his pussy open with two fingers.

“Stick your tongue out… Gotta wipe, after all~” he husked, Zimelu whimpering as he did just that. “Try not to cum from the taste, boy~”

Purl ground down against his tongue, moaning out so sweetly as his folds slipped over his tongue, his blue raspberry soon overtaking the bitter oily taste as he rode his tongue to orgasm, his juices getting all over his chin as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Purl was so cruel, doing this…

And then as quickly as it started, it ended. Purl put his pussy back into his plates, his scent still lingering in the air.

“Good boy~” he said as Zimelu just whimpered.

\---

Purl-hew was rather shocked at how obedient Zimelu was. He would always let him tease him until he was exhausted, and he would always just let Purl ride his tongue and use him as his toilet. He was afraid he was going to lose this bet and miss out on the chance to have Zimelu at his fingertips for another week… So he decided to stop caring about fairness and play dirty.

“Zimelu… I’m super fuckin’ horny…” Purl casually said as Zimelu choked on his own spit. He was so brazen all of the sudden… He knew he was fucked. “Buuuuuuut… You can’t fuck me, what a shame… I guess I’ll have to just pleasure myself instead~” he purred, his pussy popping out as he spread his legs and turned to face Zimelu, his fingers already teasing his clit.

Zimelu wanted to look away, but-

“You must watch me, boy.” Purl warned, his voice sending a pang of fear and arousal to his very core. “Kneel in front of me. Not too close, though… You haven’t earned that privilege~” he teased, spreading his pussy open with two fingers, his scent blasting Zimelu in the face as he stumbled over to him.

Purl then took out his phone, and went through his pictures and videos. Him and Zimelu took plenty of pictures and videos of them having sex, nudes, fucked silly faces… Purl found a favorite of his, where Zimelu took a video of his massive dick pounding away at Purl’s cunt, running his hand over a bulge in his stomach as Purl moaned like an animal in the background.

Purl slide his fingers into his cunt, biting his lip as he watched the memory. Zimelu’s lip trembled as tears streaked his cheeks. He just wanted to bury his face between his legs and give him the tongue lashing of a lifetime, make him cum his brains out… But he couldn’t. His hair was sticking to his face as he was sweating so badly, his legs grinding together as he watched Purl pleasure himself.

“A-Ah… F-Fuck, open your mouth a-and get right in front of my cunt…!” Purl groaned, to which Zimelu did in a flash, his desperation showing. Purl then started to rapidly finger himself, until he squirted onto Zimelu’s face, in his open mouth, on his chest. Zimelu didn’t want to swallow it, because… Because then he’d stop tasting it. He was starting to see the world around him blur when suddenly, something got shoved into his mouth.

Purl’s fingers. The blue raspberry taste was overwhelming, and Zimelu threw all his dignity out the windows as he grabbed onto Purl’s arm and slurped away at his fingers. Purl was taken aback at how desperate he was, and couldn’t help but let his guard down temporarily as he guiltily indulged himself in the pleasure. A long, warm tongue was sliding between his fingers, all over his palm, wrapping around his wrist as Zimelu sucked his fingers like they were his cock. The static-y look in his eye that peeked out from behind his hair… Purl-hew had to take a few deep breathes and yank his arm out from Zimelu’s grip, sending him tumbling in front of him. Had to stay in control of the situation, after all.

Zimelu was dazed and confused as to what was even happening around him anymore, when suddenly he felt his dick pop out. He froze up as he realized that Purl had now interfaced with his plates and now _prevented his dick from going back into them._

“Ggggggghhhhhh…” Zimelu moaned as he felt him nudge at his dick with his foot, his pre dribbling onto it. Zimelu knew not to cum, lest he face severe punishment…

“Asimov above…” Purl muttered, stunned at how slutty and desperate he was. He then regained his composure. “Lick it up, boy.” he said as Zimelu was slurping it up within a second after he said that. Soon, his foot was completely spotless.

“P-Purrrrrrllllllll…” Zimelu moaned as he looked up at him with bedroom eyes, his face a mess as sweat dripped onto the floor, his hair stuck to the side of his face, and his cheeks burned bright as his face was flushed red.

“Get some clothes on, you shameless little pervert… Can’t have that thing showing when we go out~” he darkly chuckled, loving the way Zimelu’s pupils turned to hearts and beat.

\---

The second to last day, Purl decided to go all the fuck out. He wanted to win this bet, and he was starting to get impatient himself. He wanted to force Zimelu into going absolutely berserk.

“Since you have to wear shorts to hide that fucking monster… You should probably wear some underwear with it.” Purl simply explained, digging around his own closet for something to force Zimelu to wear. “Ah, here it is… They’re blue, too~” he chuckled as he handed a pair of cute, tight blue panties that he would wear all the time.

Zimelu’s eyes were dull and static-y as he tried to focus on anything other than his throbbing erection as he slid the panties on. His dick was stuffed into it, and it left a MASSIVE bulge. Slipping on the tight shorts only seemed to make the bulge more noticeable.

“Now… You had better not get any of your naughty, nasty cum on my panties, boy… Or else~” he purred, groping Zimelu’s ass as he grit he teeth again. Shame, and that fang just got repaired.

Purl-hew decided to take Zimelu on a date. He got dressed up as well, wearing no underwear, tight shorts, and a tight, almost see through shirt. Zimelu felt like he was on auto pilot, but of course, he would come back to reality at the worst fucking times. Purl-hew would bend over and stick his ass out as he leaned against the railing or wall of the roof tops. He would complain about how tight his shirt was as his nipples poked against it, noticeable as all hell. And he would take Zimelu behind buildings, into empty alleyways, places where he could easily fuck Purl without the public seeing.

Speaking of the public… All eyes were on Zimelu, who was a sweating, flushed mess as his bulge was clear to everyone. He didn’t care that everyone was staring, he didn’t care at all.

Zimelu was completely fucked when Purl decided to try one last thing before they went home. He got two popsicles for them. One red, one blue. Purl made sure to deep throat his, moaning inappropriately as he got it all over him and red stained his lips. Zimelu paid no mind to him as he stared at his own blue raspberry popsicle, watching it glisten and drip as he imagined it was Purl’s dick.

Purl huffed as he finished his own popsicle, before getting up and taking Zimelu’s.

“You wanna project, hmm? Well then, open your fucking mouth.” Purl-hew said. Zimelu did… Before gagging on the popsicle as it was shoved deep into his throat. “Fucking little whore… CHOKE on it!” Purl said as he started to sweat, his own composure snapping as Zimelu did just that, pushing back against it and gagging, making sure to do it extra hard.

By the end of it, the destroyed popsicle was all over his lips, his chin, his chest. Blue filled his mouth and even dripped out of his nose when he accidentally snorted up some of the blue drool. Zimelu held his hands over his massive bulge, which he knew was wet, as Purl made him get up.

“We’re… W-We’re heading back home now…” Purl mumbled as he ate what drool covered pieces of popsicle were still left on the stick.

\---

Zimelu had been covering his bulge the entire time. Purl wanted to check and see if he managed to not stain his panties like he asked him to.

“Strip.” Purl commanded. Zimelu whimpered and shook his head.

“N-No…” Zimelu whispered, before Purl was suddenly looming over him.

“NOW.” he barked. Zimelu sighed shakily and finally did.

He didn’t just soak his panties, he soaked his shorts. Everything was sticky and wet, and Zimelu just looked up at Purl so helplessly as tears ran down his face.

“Hmmph… Couldn’t keep those shameful fluids to yourself… You poor thing. You know that I’ll have to punish you, right~?” he asked.

“Y-Yes, sir…” Zimelu sniffled. “T-Tell me what to do and I’ll do it…”

Purl pushed Zimelu up against the bed, groping his ass.

“Keep your cute little ass nice and stuck out like that.” Purl said as he went to their box of “toys”. Zimelu could only whimper as he imaged just what he was going to be punished with… Before he squeaked in terror.

A paddle brushed down his ass. It was a paddle he was familiar with: Made from a very hard wood and full of holes to reduce air resistance, Purl dragged it across his ass, chuckling darkly.

“I want you to count each smack, boy. Don’t fuck it up, don’t cum.” Purl said, before he brought it down. HARD.

“FUCK, one!!!” Zimelu yelped.

“Good boy. And tell me how sorry you are.” he growled, bringing it down again.

“T-TwooooOOOOOOOooooo!” he whined. “A-And I’m sorry!”

Smack.

“ThreeeeEEEEEEE! I-I’m a fuck up!”

Smack.

“F-Four! I’m so disgusting a-and shameless! I-I’m sorry!”

…

“T-Twenty, o-oh FUCK I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-”

…

…

“F-Fifty seven… Ghhhkkk… I-I’m so sorry, I-I’m a bad boy…”

…

…

…

“H… H-Hundred… And sixty onnnnnnnnnee… B-Bad… P-Perverted… Nnnnnnnnngh…”

Purl-hew finally, finally let up. Zimelu’s ass was as red as his hair, his cheeks. Everything stung so fucking hard, and he was delirious at this rate. A steady stream of pre had been dribbling onto the floor. He would have cum by now for sure, but because Purl told him not to… He simply couldn’t.

“Asimov…” Purl sighed. “Y-You don’t give up easily…” he muttered, before running his hand over his burning, stinging ass. Zimelu whimpered, but eventually moaned as he pressed kisses all along the back of his neck, and whispered praises in his ear. “You always do so good with your punishments… I-I know I couldn’t, that’s for sure…” he mumbled as he finally let Zimelu pass out.

He hadn’t cum. His dick was throbbing. He couldn’t even enjoy the aftercare. He drifted off to sleep as he dreaded tomorrow, the last day…

\---

It was the last day. Purl finally decided that enough was enough. He WANTED Zimelu to fucking admit defeat, just so he could be fucked into utter oblivion by his stud.

Zimelu was woken up when Purl started to softly kiss the tip of his dick. Zimelu gripped the sheets as his whole frame shook, his pre drooling out as Purl just looked him dead in the eyes as his tongue lapped away at the head. Zimelu willed himself to keep his hips down, though.

Purl-hew decided to be even more cruel, and started to lick his soothing, cool tongue all up and down his dick, covering it in his spit as he planted sloppy kisses along it. Zimelu wouldn’t budge. Purl sighed as he planted a final kiss on the tip of it, before getting dressed for the day.

During the fan meets they had, Purl-hew would relentlessly jack Zimelu off behind the tables. He would make sure to tease his dick in all the right spots as he would end up making the whole booth smell like rich strawberries, and he was starting to crack the table he was gripping it so hard.

Between events, Purl-hew would push Zimelu up against a wall and pull up his shirt to lap and suck at his sensitive nipples, pressing ticklish little pecks around them as they became even more flushed, finishing them off with a teasing tweak before he would slip his shirt back over them as they would poke out for all to see.

He would hover his dripping pussy over his open mouth as he pissed down his throat, Zimelu obediently and ever so slowly, ever so carefully licking the pee from his cunt, taking care not to go too fast or hard, lest Purl declare he lose. That was the most torturous part for Zimelu, honestly, since he was at least FINALLY allowed to lick him.

Purl was starting to lose his mind. He would just start fingering himself, not even to tease Zimelu, but because he missed his dick getting buried deep inside of him.

“You could just fuck me… You could just grab me, pin me down, go wild… There’s n-nothing stopping you, after all…” Purl-hew panted, dripping through his plates. “Z-Zimelu, I’m soooooo wet and horny a-and needy right now… Breed me!” Purl moaned right into Zimelu’s ear, making him shudder as more pre spurted from his dick.

Zimelu still held strong.

\---

Later when they got home that night, Purl was shaking as he ordered Zimelu onto the bed. He finally stopped shaking when he ordered Zimelu to spread his legs nice and wide, and keep his eyes on his cunt.

“Now… Jerk yourself off.” he ordered. Zimelu whimpered, but knew not to resist. He would go as slow as he could, though.

Zimelu was drooling at the sight of his flushed, needy cunt, slowly jerking himself off to Purl’s instructions.

“Okay… Massage the base…”

Zimelu squeezed the base of his dick ever so gently.

“Th-The tip… T-Take your finger and swirl it around the tip, the head…”

Zimelu did just that, being ordered to use the rest of his fingers as he twisted them around in a slow circle, whimpering at how good it felt.

“Tongue… Take your tongue and lick yourself down there…”

Zimelu did, wrapping his tongue around his dick and gently squeezing it along his dick, the tip flicking rapidly at his tip.

Purl-hew wasn’t even trying to play dirty anymore as he started to mewl Zimelu’s name, fingering himself rapidly as he tried his hardest to keep his cool, to keep it all together as Zimelu’s cock throbbed and leaked his strong strawberry fluids everywhere.

Purl then threw his dignity out the window as he pulled the dirtiest, most rotten trick in the book: He jumped and pinned him down to the bed as he ground his slick slit against his dick.

“F-Fuck me… Slip it right in!” Purl gasped. “Sh-Shoot your load in me, dammit! W-Why are you so stubborn?!” he cried as Zimelu could very easily just push his dick inside of him.

Zimelu whined, grinding against his clit but not pushing into him as he finally made Purl snap with one single word:

“Purly…”

Purl sobbed hard and wrapped his arms around Zimelu, tears streaming down his face.

“YOU WIN!!! YOU FUCKING WIN!!!” he cried, hugging onto him tightly. “You win, PLEASE just fuck me already-!” he choked out, his arms wrapped around his neck.

In a flash, Purl-hew’s world was upside down as he found himself pinned to the bed, his legs over Zimelu’s shoulders as his dick slammed into his cervix HARD. Purl-hew was screaming in ecstasy at this point. His fat dick made a bulge in his stomach, and Zimelu grabbed at his waist, groping it as Purl just let out a string of high pitched beeps and buzzes, rapid morse as he whined.

They both couldn’t stop, couldn’t stop smashing into each other as Zimelu slammed his lips against Purl, his entire tongue slipping down his throat and into his stomach chamber, pooling up in there as he lashed it all around the smooth metal interior. Purl seized up and shivered hard, his body absolutely reeling at the feeling of being filled so much, only able to moan around the invading muscle. Purl’s hands found Zimelu’s head as he came over and over again.

Zimelu retracted his tongue all at once. For Purl, the feeling of it sliding against his innards, his throat… It was just so erotic as drool flew out of his mouth and he babbled Zimelu’s name over and over again.

Zimelu finally came HARD in Purl’s cunt, the bulge in his stomach getting just slightly bigger as he filled him up with over a week’s worth of cum, eventually overflowing as it shot back out around his dick. Zimelu then managed to finally, finally feel some of the lust clear just enough for him to pull out, and then press down on Purl’s stomach, making the cum rocket out along with almost a gallon of his juice as he came harder than he ever had in a long, long time.

\---

Hours passed, Zimelu and Purl switching positions as they made up for the time lost. Purl-hew eventually managed to get on top again, currently pressed against his chest as his dick was out and frotting against Zimelu’s while he sucked on his tits. His tongue just felt so good, so cooling and refreshing as his chest burned from all the attention it was getting. Zimelu, in fact, decided that if he was throwing his dignity away, that he would instead wrap his arms around him and pull him closer, squishing him up against his soft, soft chest.

“M-More… More, please, sir…!” Zimelu groaned as swirled his tongue in circles around his nipple, using his teeth to ever so gently tug at the piercing as he whimpered hard. “M-My tits, g-gyah!!! Feels so good!!!” he gasped as Purl sucked more while teasing the other one.

Purl-hew made a hum of approval, vibrating onto his nipple and making him even more horny as he pulled off and blew on it, the cold sending a jolt down Zimelu’s spine.

“Give me your ears, boy…” Purl groaned as he crawled up next to one of his ears. He pressed his mouth against it, smooching at it as he fingered his other ear, before-

“D-DON’T LIIIIIIIIICK…!” Zimelu cried out, feeling Purl hold him firm as he started to lick at the insides of his ear whilst fingering the other one. Soon, Zimelu stopped fighting and instead laid there as still as he could to let Purl reach as much of the inside as he could, so worn out that he couldn’t even struggle anymore.

…

Purl remembers blanking out for a while, before being snapped back to reality when Zimelu’s dick was thrust deep into his mouth, a finger slipping into his ass as his own dick was buried in Zimelu’s warm mouth, his tongue wrapped all around it.

Purl suddenly started to squirm, before he seized up and came, suddenly feeling Zimelu’s cum spurt out so hard and so much, that it came out his nose, and came out around Zimelu’s dick.

He was starting to get filled with cum from top to bottom, it seemed.

…

Ears. Purl-hew was a fucking mess as Zimelu watched him pitifully bounce up and down on his dick while he finger blasted both ears. Zimelu had to thrust up into him, his rhythm erratic and keeping Purl from adapting to it.

Zimelu eventually pulled both fingers out, and licked them clean. He then pressed his long, wet tongue against his ears, and cleaned them inside and out as his mind completely emptied yet again.

…

Finally, after who knows how long… Things calmed down. Things finally ended as Zimelu and Purl laid in a sticky, sweaty mess, fluids everywhere and so many new hickeys and bite marks already forming.

“I-I’m sorry I was so cruel, ‘Melu…” Purl sighed as he felt him press more little kisses to his cheeks as he stroked his messy blue hair.

“I already told you, it’s fine… I…” Zimelu started, before blushing. “I-I ended up… Getting a bit addicted to this, truth be told…” he admitted.

“Still… Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?” Purl asked, his turn to press soft kisses all over his face, his cheeks, behind his ears…

Zimelu blushed, before revealing that indeed, there was one thing…

\---

Zimelu looked up at Purl with hearts in his eyes as his arms were bound behind his back with an intricate rope arm bind. His soft hair tickled the inside of Purl’s thigh as he let Zimelu slurp away at his cunt, so calm and content as a vibrator buzzed away in his ass and cunt.

“You’re such a good boy, ‘Melu…” Purl-hew cooed, running his hand through his hair and ruffling it. Zimelu whimpered as he had to lean against his other thigh, cumming hard again. He had already cum over ten times by now, getting more and more docile with each orgasm.

Zimelu always loved being a cuntmunch, just licking and slurping away at the tasty treat in front of him, enjoying the shivers and moans of whoever he was pleasing. He loved finding out just how to make them leak more for him. He could honestly just go at it for hours on end, not even caring if he came or not, although more often than not he did, simply because he gained pleasure from their pleasure.

“God, you’re so beautiful like this… Look at me, angel.” Purl gently commanded, feeling a pang of adoration in his electric heart when Zimelu moaned into his cunt as he gave him one of the neediest looks he’d ever seen. “J-Just a little bit more and then… Th-Then we’ll switch…” Purl-hew stammered, feeling his orgasm approach. Zimelu didn’t rush to get him to cum, instead just keeping his slow pace, and gulping down his blue raspberry lube when he shivered and came once more.

Zimelu was then gently pushed off, and brought up to the bed, where he was made to lay down on his back. Zimelu had his dick put away and his cunt exposed, red and flushed as it was soaking wet and still throbbing. Purl spread his legs, and softly kissed along his inner thighs.

“P-Purly…” Zimelu moaned, enjoying the feeling of his cool tongue against his burning hot pussy. Purl might not have been as addicted to being an oral slave as Zimelu, but he could always appreciate a cunt when it was laid out in front of him like this. Zimelu’s strawberry taste was addicting in its own right, after all, and seeing Zimelu squirm, throw his head back as his big clit twitched… It was intoxicating.

“Mmmmm…” is all that Purl could respond as he smooched all over his labia, slipping his tongue into his tight pussy and managing to find his g-spot. Zimelu moaned out so sweetly as he ground against Purl’s face, eventually squirting as he was brought to orgasm once again. Purl then kissed up his stomach, his sides… And finally his chest.

“P-Please…” Zimelu whispered, his chest flushed an angry red. Purl didn’t need to be told twice as he wrapped his lips around his nipple. “A-Ahhh, oh FUCK!!!” he cried, still never used to the feeling of Purl’s cool tongue laving at them.

Lap, lap, lap. Kiss and suck. Nibble and pull.

Everything just felt so good on his overly sensitive nipples, and Purl would treat them so gently. Anymore, he could just cum from a few tugs at the right time, due to Purl essentially training his sensitivity.

Purl then pulled back after pressing one last smooch to it, and went over to the other nipple.

Lap, lap, lap. Kiss and suck. Nibble and pull.

Purl didn’t even care that he wasn’t lactating, something about being attached to his soft chest felt relaxing, felt calm and just… Right. Purl felt his cunt slip back inside him as his dick popped out instead, and he easily slid it into Zimelu’s cunt. He lazily thrust into him as he sucked away at his nipples, arms wrapped around him as he moaned Purl’s name over and over again.

Lap, lap, lap. Kiss and suck. Nibble and pull.

Zimelu cried out so sweetly as his cunt clenched around Purl, who filled him up nicely as he moaned into his chest. When he finally took his mouth off his nipples, they still buzzed with pleasure as Purl-hew buried his head between his plump pecs, just giving Zimelu a dopey, love-struck smile, his pupils hearts as he kept his cock lodged inside of him. He just felt so, so warm…

For a whole week, Zimelu was doted on and cared for by Purl, who decided that he deserved a week off from everything. Zimelu would be awoken by soft, slow kisses on the back of his neck as he would get slowly jerked off until he shivered and came. He would get his chest loved up on, teased and toyed with while he felt so, so good as Purl’s cool tongue dragged across him.

Purl would find himself zoning out as he slurped away at his cunt, lost in his taste and scent. And he was starting to see why Zimelu loved being an oral slave, he saw the appeal. Every little shiver and moan that Zimelu would make made him harder, every time his juice oozed out more for him… Every time Zimelu would wrap his legs around his head to push him closer… Purl was in heaven as he spread his pussy further open with his thumbs, smooching his clit.

Purl and Zimelu both learned things about themselves. Zimelu learned that he was more addicted to being a sub than he thought. Purl-hew learned that he needed to love up on Zimelu more often instead of the other way around. Zimelu might be in charge most of the time…

...But even rowdy boys need love, too.

**Author's Note:**

> _ART BY -REDACTED-!_
> 
> -REDACTED- I swear to fucking god you'll be the death of me one of these days////////
> 
> The moment I see orgasm denial and chastity combined with copious amounts of teasing and edging... I just go fucking FERAL.


End file.
